


【Breddy|PWP】Rabbit

by Sunsie



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunsie/pseuds/Sunsie
Summary: Eddy是被误诊的人格分裂症患者，而Brett正好是他的主治医师。





	【Breddy|PWP】Rabbit

Brett踏着阶梯走进医院大门，黑色皮鞋跟敲在大理石地板上发出清脆声响，医院里人来人往——今天是精神病院搬迁的最后一天——Brett对给他打招呼的医生和病人点头致意，坐上电梯，来到自己的办公室。他关上门，脱下外套换上白大褂。刚刚打开的空调尚来不及制冷，房间里有些闷热，他抬手解开了衬衫最上面两颗扣子。  
咚咚。护士敲了两下门走进来，“先生，还有最后一个病人需要转移，但是......”年轻的女护士面露难色，“他很不配合。”  
“是Eddy吗？”Brett问，毕竟他作为新来的医生暂时还只负责了一个病人，“怎么可能？他平时乖得像只兔子，再过几周就可以出院了！”Brett抬腿就往外走，护士小跑着跟在他身后描述病人的症状，几乎跟不上Brett的速度。  
好在病房就在同一层的不远处。病房门口还站着几个护士和医生，病房门关着，从小窗可以看见穿着白色拘束服的Eddy坐在床边。“所以说Eddy昨晚半夜发病护士把他控制住之后直到现在他没有吃过饭也没有说过话？”Brett转向站在门边的医生，他正在玩手机，手上的黑色砖块发出泡泡爆破的音效，“是。我们觉得也许只有你来他才会开门，所以我差Cristin去叫你来。”那医生一副事不关己高高挂起的态度。夜班护士和Cristin交接完事务之后也匆匆离开了。这几天正值搬迁，混乱中所有人都在加班，而所有人又都想着趁乱划水，Eddy的主治医师一来，门口看热闹的和负责的人立刻都散了，只剩下主治医师Brett本人和当班护士Cristin。  
“嘿，”Brett敲敲门，他站在门前，脸正好出现在小窗里，“是我，Brett，快开门。”房间里的青年闻声抬头，看到Brett，眼神有一瞬间的柔和，嘴角扯出一个弧度，很快又消失了，他踢掉抵住门把手的椅子，让Brett得以推门进来。Cristin跟进来，准备扶起椅子，Eddy皱眉，瞪着她，眼睛里是半夜未眠的红血丝，护士后退了两步，颇有些躲在Brett身后的意思。“额，Cristin，你先出去吧，这里我来就好。”  
Cristin退出去，轻轻带上了门。  
Eddy看着门关上，窗口的人影渐渐走远，“现在你可以说说怎么回事了吧？”主治医生发话了。病人不说话，抬头看着他，圆眼睛在病房白色的灯光下显得格外无辜，好像半夜挣断拘束服皮带的人不是他似的，他说，“我不想走。”眨了眨眼睛。  
“但是你必须得走，我也要走，我们要搬去郊区，那边的房子更新更大，有什么不好？”Brett长叹一声，给Eddy解释这只是医院搬迁，不是什么大事，语气温柔得像在哄小孩。  
“不，我不是说这个。”Eddy站起来，断掉的皮带垂下来，断裂的部分毛剌剌的，在Brett面前晃来晃去，彰显着衣服主人的力量。Eddy比Brett高7厘米，这一点在两人面对面站着时更为明显。  
Brett于是才开始察觉到和一个刚刚发病过的躁狂症患者共处一室不是什么好主意——尽管这是他遇到过的最听话的病人，“乖得像只小白兔”他常打趣说——他朝门口看了一眼，Cristin早不知哪去了，Eddy也不管他在看哪里，走过来抱住他，低头把脑袋埋进他的颈窝。睫毛扫过Brett的脖子，很痒，Brett下意识想要逃开，却猛地被Eddy搂紧，“Eddy你在干什么！”他抬手要把Eddy推开，却被Eddy握住手腕，Eddy低头看他，神情却变了，他用刚才看Cristin的眼神看怀里的人，“你想走？”  
“是啊，为什么不走？”Brett回答，手腕上的力量又加大了几分，Brett不明白为什么他的病人不愿离开这座房子，但也许他该先担心自己现在的处境。  
Eddy推着Brett往后退，眼见着离门越来越远，Brett用力把自己推向门的方向，两人互相推搡着，直到Eddy把Brett推到桌边，Brett的腰正好抵着桌沿。胜利者低头在Brett耳边嘲笑，  
“探戈跳得不错。”——这种熟悉的、不可一世的、傲慢的语气，Brett在大学听了整整五年，正在他在生活的泥沼中挣扎的时候，富家子弟环绕周围，肆意挥霍着不费吹灰之力就得来的金钱和才华，对Brett的努力嗤之以鼻阴阳怪气地予以嘲讽，而如今这种语气又一次出现，出自他的“小白兔”之口。不，这已经不是他的小白兔了。Eddy的脸和那些人的表情逐渐重合——  
难道这么多年他杨博尧都不能从这群混蛋的魔爪中逃出来吗！  
Brett简直疯了，他用尽全力推开Eddy，病房里惨白的灯光照得他有些头晕，他便扶着桌沿朝门口挪去。  
然而这一举动激怒了Eddy，他伸手把眼前的刘海推上去，一把把Brett推到墙上，Brett被撞得咳嗽，抬腿就去踢他，Eddy的膝盖正好挤进来。比他高8公分的男人把他钉在墙上，Brett几乎只剩脚尖点着地。  
他的病人凑上来亲他，吮吸、啃咬他的嘴唇，Brett开口要骂他，却被Eddy找到了空当，舌头舔过整齐的齿列，扫过上颚的时候有奇怪的快感。耗尽了Brett肺中的所有氧气，Eddy松开他的嘴唇和手腕，Brett立刻给了他一巴掌，脸上隐约有五个指印，和Brett手腕上的紫红色手印相印成趣。  
Brett粗喘着，尝试挣脱Eddy的控制，他知道自己肯定惹怒了Eddy，现在的沉默不过是暴风雨前的平静。  
Eddy手指划过左脸上的掌印，感受脸上的热度，一边皱眉看着Brett，表情与其说恼怒不如说已经恼怒到冷漠。他又按住乱动的医生，把他转过去摁在墙上，双手禁锢在头顶——小个子医生的手腕正好可以一手抓住——解开他的皮带。医生还是在乱动，但下半身的动作只会让腰身宽大的西裤更快的掉下——现在裤子正挂在他的屁股上，露出一半乳白色的臀瓣，Eddy的腰贴着Brett的背——中间夹着可怜的过长的白大褂——阴茎隔着裤子抵在医生的屁股上。  
Eddy的手划过后腰，探到前面，隔着内裤握住Brett的阴茎揉捏，Brett一下子被卸了劲，挣扎的动作渐渐停下来。Eddy扒下Brett的内裤，阴茎弹出来，“哈”，Brett发出一声气音。Eddy的手正好包裹住医生小巧的器官前后撸动，Brett抗拒着快感，他一边摇头，一边情不自禁地配合Eddy的手前后摆动臀部，他额头抵在墙上，眼镜歪斜着还勉强挂在鼻子上，粗重的喘息间鼻息喷在眼镜上，镜片上是一层白雾，看不清的眼里满是情欲和迷蒙。  
Eddy又凑上前，舌尖舔过Brett的耳廓，近在耳边的水声格外色情，Brett转过脸去把脸藏进手臂和墙的夹角，“哼，您看起来好像很享受，Dr.Yang？”Dr.Yang，天哪，这太超过了，Eddy手上一用力Brett几乎就要射出来。我竟然在和自己的病人做爱。Brett心想。但他几乎不敢想的是，他其实有点期待Eddy会对他做什么。内心道德和情欲在斗争，身体上Eddy撸动他的阴茎，却在他濒临高潮时伸出食指堵住了小孔，Brett急促地喘息，Eddy松开手，阴茎离开温热的手掌，突然暴露在微凉地空气中，温度的变化让Brett感到更加的难耐，仿佛心口有猫尾巴扫过，轻飘飘的痒，抓却抓不住。  
一阵皮带解开的声音。  
Eddy的阴茎抵上Brett穴口，浅浅地在外面戳弄，前液涂到屁股上，灯光下是晶莹的一片。太色情了。Eddy心想。伸手在Brett的屁股上拍了一掌，留下一个粉色的掌印，激起一层肉浪。  
Brett的声音颤抖着甚至有哭腔，“等等！别进来、至少——别这样进来，”他有些哽咽，又是一粒热泪滚下来挂在腮边，胸口的衬衫早已洇湿一片。Eddy凑上去舔掉那一滴泪，手指按上Brett的嘴唇，“那就舔！”医生看着他的眼神好像他有病——Well他确实有病——但医生只瞪了他两秒便闭上眼睛，他比上眼睛好似做了什么决定，他张开嘴，Eddy的手指便粗鲁地捅进去，按在舌根弄得Brett几乎干呕，那两指又退出来，Brett伸舌头凑上去舔，粉色的舌尖从指根舔到指尖，他含住Eddy修长的手指，努力地吃进直到根部，唾液甚至流到掌心和手背上，Eddy笑了，“你这也太卖力了，Dr.Yang，”他亲了一口医生的脸，“还是你等不及想吃我的——嗯？“他说着又把阴茎戳进去一点，Brett发出痛苦的呻吟。  
抹上唾液的手指伸进体内抠挖，很快就找到了那一点。Eddy的指腹蹭过那一点，”嗯——“Brett从喉咙里发出一声闷哼，像只被摸脊柱的猫，屁股翘得更高了。Eddy抬枪就插进去，龟头正碾过那一点。Brett翘着屁股配合Eddy，手被松开——他现在两只手扣着Brett的腰——却没有东西可抓，他只好抵着墙又抵着Eddy借力支撑自己不瘫在地上。Eddy抽插着，一下一下碾过那一点，快感累积着，情欲中浮沉的两人贴近了，心脏贴着脊背，Eddy在Brett的脖颈上啃咬，撕扯皮肉，微弱的刺痛像令人清醒——更清醒地感受快感。Brett快到了，他忍不住把手探下去握住自己的阴茎撸动，Eddy却突然慢下来。  
Brett只觉得Eddy是在逗他，继续手上地动作，却怎么也没法释放，那种猫挠般的痒又缠上来吃掉理智。这时候Eddy哭了，Brett感受到背上滚烫的液体顺着流下，才想起来Eddy的病还没好，这是小白兔又回来了，”Brett，“Eddy先开口，他说，”你怎么了？是、是我弄的吗？“Brett点点头，他便开始哽咽，一边抽噎一边道歉。  
面对刚刚把自己操到哽咽的人，Brett几乎是从灰姑娘的炉灰堆里捡回了理智碎片，他安慰他的小白兔，”没关系，“他吸了吸鼻子，转过脸亲吻Eddy，”没关系，我不怪你。“Eddy的阴茎还硬着，每一次抽噎都在Brett体内抽动一点，Brett在Eddy怀里扭了扭腰，转过脸对着墙壁，”不要停。“Eddy听见他小声说。于是Eddy才动起来，但是不够，跟之前比起来远远不够，Brett去抓Eddy的手，握住自己的阴茎，手把手教他怎么撸动，Eddy当然是一点就通，另一只手也没闲着，沿着腰线摸上来揉捏着Brett胸上的软肉，指尖在点在乳尖上揉搓。”Eddy，“Brett的声音沙哑，几乎只能发出气音，他低声叫着Eddy的名字，”再快点。“他伸手去摸Eddy没照顾到的另一个乳头，情欲迷蒙中他几乎觉得连Eddy的呼吸声都在操他。  
他们一起射了。Brett花了点时间回过神来，却发现Eddy趴在他肩头睡着了，嘴里喃喃着不要走之类的梦话。  
”好，不走。“  
Brett低头亲了亲Eddy的额头，解下脖颈上的项链给Eddy带上，尽量把房间恢复到原来的样子，回到自己办公室。  
办公室里Cristin正坐在沙发上玩手机，发现她的时候Brett紧张得夹紧，Cristin关心他脸色怎么这么难看，而他却在担心自己手指够不够长能不能清理干净。  
后来院长问他怎么拖到第二天才搬过去。  
”兔子总是不愿意挪窝，要哄。“他回答。

**Author's Note:**

> Brett的过去是有点被霸凌的历史的，考入贵族医学院之后被强奸过这样子，所以想起那群混蛋会这么愤怒。  
> Eddy的设定本来该是躁郁症患者但，我最后又很想写突然从大灰狼变成小白兔的Eddy，要Brett从头教起的那种（其实就是想叫Brett说不要停x  
> 所以最后设定成精神分裂辽


End file.
